Lion-Mane (Prime Earth)
Taking three female warriors as brides, Lion-Mane built a palace for his family near his largest mine, guarded at all times by armed mercenaries and a plague of Tsavo Lions. Welcome to the Family Lord Lion-Mane made his first appearance when Batwing attacked his diamond mine in Africa. As Batwing made his way to Lion-Mane’s mansion, he sent the Tsav-Lions out to attack. As the lions were defeated, Lion-Mane revealed himself, belittling Batwing as he sent his three wives, Shango, Qandisa, and Ngai to kill the hero. However, Batwing was unstoppable and quickly defeated the three. By this time, Lion-Mane immediately launched relentless assaults on the hero, overwhelming and quickly defeating him. Despite taking the upper hand, Lion-Mane was unable to kill Batwing as he turned the table on the beast, shocking Lion-Mane with electricity. Lion-mane quickly recovered and overcame all of Batwing’s gadgets with his brute strength but then was defeated by the Batmobile as it smashed onto his back. Batwing then left him back at the mine for the Interpol to clean up. As he was being transferred on an aircraft, the Maranbuta hijacked the airplane with an intent to execute Lion-Mane. However, they were underestimated the beast, or so claimed God, Lion-Mane quickly overwhelmed and massacred everyone on the plane and left, vowing to kill Batwing. Forever Evil As the Crime Syndicate took over the world, Lion-Mane joined Cheetah's Menagerie and attacked Steve Trevor and Killer Frost at Central Park. While being imprisoned, Steve Trevor concluded that many members of Menagerie often worked alone so for Lion-Mane and others to be part of this team, they must have been brainwashed by Cheetah and the Lasso of Truth. Seeing that they had captured an A.R.G.U.S. member, Lion-Mane demanded to be the first to devour him as his diamond mine was shut down by A.R.G.U.S.. However, Lion-Mane and the Menageries were stopped once Killer Frost able to gain back her power from killing Mäuschen and froze the remaining members. | Powers = * : Lion-Mane is a centaur-like beast and said to be empowered by the Lion God. He has a man's torso, a lion's head and lion's lower body. ** : Lion-Mane's wounds can heal quickly and he appeared to have high pain tolerance. ** : Lion-Mane's claws tear through metal and bone. ** : Lion-Mane routinely eats his victims. ** : Lion-Mane's skin cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry. ** : Lion-Mane's can move faster than his body should be able to. Despite his size he can outmaneuver a smaller, faster target like Batwing. ** : Lion-Mane has the strength of a god, and can tear bodies apart despite their advanced armor, at least in the case of the Marabunta. | Abilities = * : Lion-Mane's animalistic tendencies and physical appearance makes him a menace force. * : Lion-Mane is a sadistic warlord that runs multiple criminal activities. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = *Batwing: Welcome to the Family (Collected) *Forever Evil: A.R.G.U.S. (Collected) | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gods Category:Lions